Guide de Survie à l'Auto Insertion pour une insertion réussie
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: MULTI cross over! Ce guide de survie est destinée à toutes celles qui se sont retrouvées projetées dans un monde manga/film où autre. Comment survivre. N'hésitez pas à contribuer pour étoffer ce guide! (J'ai plus parlé de KHR et HP qu'autre chose et fallait choisir une catégorie...)
1. Manuel

**Guide de survie à l'auto-insertion pour une insertion dans la peau de votre personnage réussie.**

* * *

 **D'abord les règles d'or:**

Car oui mes chères compatriotes auto insert, en fonction de l'endroit où vous vous retrouvez les règles sont susceptibles de changer.

Les règles s'appliquant à _Shingeki no Kyojin_ (Attaque des Titans) ne sont bien entendu pas les mêmes que celles s'appliquant à _Kateikyo Hitman Reborn_ (Reborn / mon prof tueur à gages Reborn) pour ne prendre que ses deux là en exemples.

Mais cependant les règles d'or sont invariable il vous faut impérativement répondre à ses règles le plus rapidement possible.

1 **Ne PAS paniquer!** Vous avez rajeunis dans la peau d'un bébé, ne paniquez pas c'est fréquent. Vous n'êtes pas un bébé et ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé au moins vous pouvez vous déplacer.

2 Observez attentivement ce qui est autours de vous et écouter les gens autours de vous. Il vous faut avant toute chose répondre à ses questions: **QUI, OU et surtout QUAND êtes vous?**

3 **OU :** Vous ne comprenez pas la langue? NE PANIQUEZ PAS même sans parlez vous devriez pouvoir dire à peu près dans **quelle langue c'est. Est-ce de l'anglais? Du japonais? Où une autre langue?**

Une fois que vous savez à peu près qu'elle est la langue il faut que sachiez RAPIDEMENT où vous êtes. Déjà si les gens ne parlent pas japonais il y a 98% des mangas qui sont évités. Exception pour l'italien vous pouvez être dans Reborn. Bien que l'action se passe au japon, une bonne partie des personnages sont italiens.

4 **SAVOIR** **QUI VOUS ÊTES** : Même sans parler la langue vous ENTENDREZ votre nom et éventuellement celui de personnages que vous connaissez. Vous VERREZ les gens vous entourant ce qui vous permettra éventuellement de savoir qui vous êtes et affilié à qui.

5 **QUAND ÊTES VOUS:** En fonction du décor, des vêtements et éventuellement du vocabulaire vous devriez savoir QUAND vous êtes. Ce qui peut vous aider à savoir OU vous êtes.

6 **Une fois que le Qui le Où et le Quand sont établis: Vous devrez essayer de savoir QUAND l'action va se dérouler.** Traduction êtes vous là à l'époque des Quatre Fondateurs où d'Harry Potter?

Bien sûr vous ne pourrez pas forcément savoir à l'année près. Mais le QUI pourra vous aider dans ce domaine. Traduction vous êtes Hermione Granger l'action se déroulera vers tes 12 ans. Vous êtes Rowena Serdaigle l'action à proprement parlé sera Post-Mortem.

7 **Une nouvelle fois NE PANIQUEZ PAS: Rappelez vous que votre situation est difficile mais pourrait être pire!**

Vous êtes dans Reborn, vous êtes Luce de la Giglio Nero et l'action sera post mortem. Vous pourriez être Rokudo Mukuro (Estraneo ET Vindice + ennemi de Tsuna + probablement changement de sexe).

Vous êtes dans Reborn, vous êtes Rokudo Mukuro et êtes actuellement chez les Estraneo. Vous pourriez être... Luce (elle meurt jeune, passe DEUX fois par la case bébé et on connait pas son passé...)

Et puis vous pourriez être moi: Asuka Honda 21 ans morte vierge: j'ai atterri dans Reborn, JE m'appelle Nana Sawada ET je suis enceinte sans aucun souvenir d'avoir été Nana avant ce jour là (ai-je dit que j'étais femme enceinte célibataire? J'ai l'anneau pas le mari...). Après je reconnais que je suis plus chanceuse que Luce et Mukuro ET je peux aider facilement Tsuna, après vie sentimentale... en attente d'un miracle. En plus je déteste Iemitsu...

Vous êtes qui que se soit d'autre dans Reborn ne vous plaignez pas: par rapport à la vie de Mukuro et Luce vous êtes assez chanceux. Relativement chanceux Nana, Hayato, Uni, Chrome...

8 **Dès que vous en êtes capable NOTEZ TOUT ce que vous savez lié à votre nouveau monde**. Les souvenirs s'efface et même si vous garderez les connaissances générales vous pouvez oubliez certains "détails" qui vous aurez été utile plus tard. **Ne vous souciez pas de la source de votre connaissance mais séparez les en tas: ce qui provient des fan fictions** qui n'est donc pas toujours fiable. **Ce qui provient des mangas** qui est donc entièrement fiable et officiel. **Ce qui provient de l'animé** en n'oubliant pas que les animés font aussi des hors séries et ne sont donc pas entièrement fiables.

 **Si vous êtes trop jeune pour écrire rappelez vous l'histoire en boucle** afin de ne pas oubliez et plus tard le noter. Et essayez d'avoir un maximum de dates ou âges approximatif.

9 **De manière générale apprenez le combat où au moins le self défense**. Si vous êtes dans King's Game apprendre à se défendre ne changera rien. Death Note l'utilité sera probablement (très) faible mais dans la plus part/ quasi totalité (98% du reste) ça vous aidera. Sans être ceinture noire, **être rapide et agile vous aidera dans les 98% d'autres manga. Et dans tous les cas ça ne vous nuira pas. Et bien sûr l'une des règles principales, pour votre santé mentale: apprenez à méditer, le yoga, la décontraction.** Ça vous sera utile pour les arts martiaux et de manière générale pour ne pas devenir dingue.

Et voilà qui clôture les règles d'or et ce quelque soit le lieu ou vous êtes désormais.

Les autres règles sont plutôt des conseils et sont modulables en fonction de où vous avez atterri et de combien de temps avant l'action.

10 **Vous êtes Rowena Serdaigle où autre personnage n'ayant aucun pouvoir sur l'action canon:** au moins vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez sans craindre de massacrer la trame. A ce moment-là, souvenez-vous juste des instructions vous concernant: magie/chakra... comment s'en servir.

 **Vous êtes Luce où autre personnage du même type l'action se passe après vous mais vous pouvez aider** si vous le sentez. Vous pourrez envoyer quelqu'un de votre famiglia pour former Tsuna et lui demander en retour de veiller sur votre descendante Uni. Attention avec Chrome si elle n'a pas sa vie terrible et presque finie il n'y aura pas de liens avec Mukuro ce qui entraine monde parallèle (Byakuran) et de façon plus certaine vos connaissances deviennent obsolètes. Se sera surtout le problème de Tsuna j'en conviens mais... **Vous êtes Rachel/Vincent Phantomhive où autre personnage du même type** écrivez un journal destiné à votre enfant.

11 **Vous avez trouvé le moyen de finir dans Shingeki no Kyojin:** pour résumé dès que vous en avez pris conscience et que vous pouvez vous déplacer appliquer la règle n°9 (les 2 formes). Et éventuellement priez pour que ce soit un cross over et que Shikamaru se trouve dans les parages il pourrait doubler votre espérance de vie.

12 **"Je suis dans Shingeki no Kyojin je sais pas quoi faire":** compréhensible alors réfléchissez à cela. Ce qui apprennent à manier l'équipement 3D sont ceux qui ont le plus de chance de **pouvoirsortir** de devant le titan bien qu'ils soient également ceux qui ont les meilleurs chances d'en croiser un. Je déconseille personnellement les Brigades d'Explorations. **"Je veux voir Levi, Eren, Mikasa et les autres en pleine action"** pensez aussi à votre survie. Ce qui implique de **FOURNIR** des spoils sur le canon. Mais attention: trop de spoil = merde c'était pas supposé arriver mais au contraire pas assez de spoil = j'aurais pu les sauver/j'suis re-mort et j'aurais pu l'éviter si je leur en avait parlé.

13 **Je suis dans Death Note/ Détective Conan entourée par des paranoïaques-génies/-dangereux sociopathes comment faire?**

Ces personnes sont paranos comprenez-les ils veulent survivre. C'est tout naturel. Évidemment qu'ils ont remarqués que vous êtes plus tendus qu'à votre habitude. Évidemment qu'ils se sont aperçus que vous semblez être en attente de quelque chose. Voyez ce que vous pouvez dire sans massacrer le canon (vous rendant inutile)/ sans passer pour une hystérique (sans preuve présente vous attirerez plus de méfiance que de compréhension). Bien sur vous devrez décider ce que vous voulez faire: voulez-vous intervenir dans le canon, privilégiant un côté où préférez-vous rester neutre et laisser les évènements se produire? Si vous ne savez pas: rester neutre vous pourrez changer d'avis plus tard.

14 **Votre personnage est censé mourir mais grâce à vos connaissances vous pouvez le changer.** Certaines morts sont nécessaires au canon donc voyez ce que votre mort aura pour conséquence et voyez comment vous pouvez recréer ses effets sans "mourir".

Je vous déconseille personnellement de vous laisser mourir en partant du principe que vous renaitrez ailleurs.

 **Parlons tourisme à présent:**

 **Vous avez fini dans l'un des mangas que vous détestez le plus, vous vous demandez si ça pourrait être pire: sans plus tarder le** **top 3 des lieux à ne pas aller** **.**

 **1)Ajin** : Vous courrez le risque d'être un immortel: Si vous êtes un immortel... tout le monde vous veux mais personne vous veut du bien! (Personnellement je ne tiendrais pas compte du conseil 14 mais je ne saurais même pas comment procéder...)

2) **King's Game** : 1 chance /30 de survivre. 1/100 de pouvoir piper les dès. 60/100 de connaitre une mort effroyable. Et si on survit on est le seul. Seul côté positif au moins vous subirez pas ça pendant 3 semaines. (capture si Ajin dans Ajin)

3) **Shingeki no Kyojin** : Les chances de survie sont faibles, avoir un toit sur la tête n'est vraiment PAS garanti et ne pas être endeuillé par un membre de sa famille EST un miracle. Mais au moins on peut agir, un peu.

 **Top 3 des lieux trompeurs, vous adorez le manga, les personnages, vous êtes hyper calés sur le sujet vous voudriez y êtes:**

 **1)Reborn** : Si vous êtes spectateur impuissant vous pouvez rien faire (sans changer le canon, Byakuran) et si vous êtes dans les personnages importants vous risquez d'avoir besoin d'une thérapie (et de saké) sans compter qu'avoir une vie agréable en étant inséré c'est VRAIMENT pas garanti.

 **2)Naruto** : autant le manga est génial autant ce n'est pas le terrain le plus favorables à l'auto-insertion.

3) **Death Note:** Ça dépend du personnage, Misa Amane tant qu'on se fie pas au canon ça peut aller... Sayu vous pourrez pas vous défiler vous devrez prendre partie. Si canon vous êtes kidnappée, votre père meurt, votre frère devient complètement fou puis meurt. Vous avez le pouvoir de sauver bien des vies... décision décision... Naomi Misora par votre seule survie vous allez massacrer le canon rendant les agissements de Light/Kira imprévisible après si vous parvenez à convaincre Ray de ne PAS aller au Japon... bien que vous deviez vous marier prochainement...

 **Top 3 des lieux plus arrangeants qu'on croirait! (Top 2 en fait)**

 **1)Détective Conan:** Ai Haibara un relooking complet s'impose, idem pour Conan + trame de passé mais vous vous en sortirez, mieux que la vraie surement tant que vous ne devez pas décrypter la formule... Ran Mouri au moins vous connaissez la vérité, vous pouvez aider. Vous allez beaucoup moins souffrir que La Ran canon. Ayumi: dites que vous êtes une orpheline ayant reçu une dose d'un machin bizarre et que vous avez été adoptée. Au moins votre maturité est "normale" dans ce monde. Et vos connaissances s'expliqueront. Ajoutez que vous lisiez des polars et vous êtes parée.

 **2)Harry Potter:** Avec la magie beaucoup de choses s'expliquent. Tenez-vous en aux règles fondamentales, rappelez-vous que cette école est une jungle et tout devrez très bien se passer. Vous êtes Lily Evans il y' a un certains nombres de moyen de sauver vos vies (à vous, James et Harry) ainsi qu'au couple Londubat. Par contre vous avez peu de temps pour trouver le moyen de tuer/scellé Voldemort dans quelque chose. Il vous faudra alors retrouver le journal de Tom chez Lucius Malefoy pour détruire Voldemort. Pensez aux autres horcruxes en vous rappelant que tous n'ont pas encore été créés. Vous êtes Walburga Black: plus vous collé au canon plus vous aurez de marges dans vos actions. Ce qui ne veut pas dire de coller au canon!

 **3)Rien en tête, il en existe peut être un autre...**

* * *

 **Pour les SOS:**

 **Si vous désirez des conseils** (non traités) sur comment survivre à votre incertion dans un monde x, mes chères compatriotes je me tiens à votre disposition.

Pensez s'il vous plait à m'indiquer votre âge, le lieu et monde... en un mot les informations dont j'aurais besoin pour satisfaire votre requête. Le paiement pour mon aide sera de un commentaire SOS. J'accepte les messages persos.

* * *

 _Bien, je suis contrainte de vous abandonnez. J'ai un bébé à m'occuper. (Et un flingue à trouver)._

 _Asuka Honda_

 _PS: Je déteste Ajin, alors les seuls conseils que je puisse vous offrir sont gratuit:_

 _1-Trouvez-vous de quoi tuer votre auteur._

 _2-Faites de votre mieux pour ne pas vous retrouver en situation de mort imminente._


	2. Échange de mails

_**De: Secrétaire dévoué à son Organisation**_

 _ **A: Sexiste affirmée**_

 _ **Sujet:Manuel insultant**_

 _A l'intention de Asuka Honda, Honda-san_

 _Je me présente Remi Brochet, secrétaire de l'organisation des Auto Insert Masculin Unis. J'agis entant que leur représentant. Je trouve purement honteux de voir votre sexisme évident lequel n'a même pas la politesse minimaliste de au moins paraître neutre._

 _De quel droit niez-vous l'existence des Auto Insert Masculin? Je me permet de relire votre guide de survie dédié aux autos insert et je ne vois à aucun moment une quelconque mention à l'égard de nous autres Auto Insert de sexe masculin. Oui nous sommes un groupe minoritaire mais pour autant existant!_

 _Au nom de notre organisation, je souhaiterai vous voir rééditer votre guide de survie de façon à ce qu'il prenne également en compte nous autres hommes!_

 _Vous parliez de vous habituez à votre nouveau corps suite à un changement de corps. **N** **'oubliez pas** le passage sur le changement de sexe, s'il vous plait._

 _Remi Brochet,_

 _Secrétaire de l'Organisation des Auto Insert Masculin Unis._

 _PS: Bonne chance avec votre accouchement. Ma femme s'était brisée les cordes vocales et m'avait cassé la main..._

* * *

 _ **De: Auteur choquée**_

 _ **A: Bouledogue enragé**_

 _ **Sujet: Re: Manuel insultant**_

 _A l'attention de Remi Brochet, (vice) secrétaire du Groupe des Auto Insert Masculins._

 _ **Premièrement** : Je ne nie pas l'existence de votre groupe pas plus que celle des Auto Insert Masculin. J'ai conscience qu'ils existent. _

_**Deuxièmement** : Avez-vous regardé dernièrement l'article du Journal des Autos Insérés? Ils parlaient justement du manque flagrant de parité lors des voyages inter façon plus simple et pour citer les chiffres: Sur 100 voyages inter dimensionnel: il y'a moins de 5% des voyages qui sont réalisés par des hommes contre un peu plus de 95% qui sont réalisés par des femmes._

 _Quand à rééditer le guide de survie pour inclure les 5% d'hommes, donnez-moi une demande poliment formulé et je verrais ce que je peux faire._

 _Au cas où ce n'était pas assez clair pour vous. Je n'ai pas d'expériences dans le changement de sexe. Je peux seulement supposer..._

 _Réponse au PS: L'accouchement s'est déjà produit. Je constate que votre main s'est guérie..._

 _Asuka Honda,_

 _Mère au foyer et écrivain_

* * *

 _ **De: Tomoko Kanato**_

 _ **A: Asuka Honda**_

 _ **Sujet: SOS urgent! Tokio Ghoul!**_

 _A l'intention d'Asuka Honda, au secours!_

 _J'ai renait entant que Leia Kaneki. Au secours. Comment je fais pour survivre moi? Quel est la probabilité que je ne deviennes pas une demi goule? Que je me fasse pas torturer? Que je survives pas à mes proches? Que je me fasse pas butter par les Colombs? Que Hanami et compagnie ne meurent pas?_

 _Au secours! JE fais quoi? Votre manuel est génial. Sauf que je fais quoi, moi maintenant?! Je me casse en Angleterre?_

 _Au secours!_

 _Tomoko Kanato_

 _Une victime de plus des auto insertions mal préparé._

* * *

 _ **De: Asuka Honda**_

 _ **A:Tomoko Kanato**_

 _ **Sujet: Re: SOS urgent! Tokyo Ghoul!**_

 _A l'intention de Tomoko Kanato._

 _Je serais ravie de vous aider mais j'aurais besoin de d'avantage d'informations._

 _Premièrement: avez-vous renait dans une version alternative de Kaneki Ken qui est une fille. Où avez-vous renait dans une version alternative où il a une sœur (où non jumelle)._

 _Deuxièmement: Quel âge à votre corps actuellement? En fonction de votre âge il vous sera peut être possible d'aider les ghouls du coins. Avec un peu de chance, le simple fait d'être un humain les aidant vous permettra d'éviter d'être la proie de Rize. Ainsi peut être qu'à Ken._

 _En fonction de votre âge et de vos connaissances. Renseignez à la fois les ghouls passives sur le café et les agissements des colombs. Ainsi que les colombs à propos des ghouls agressives. Exemple non exclusif: Rize._

 _En fonction de vos compétences si besoin faites-vous aidez par d'autres._

 _1)Court-circuiter les systèmes de sécurité des morgues ainsi que du funérarium. Si les ghouls ont de quoi se nourrir ils n'auront pas de raisons particulière d'attaquer les humains. Vivant._

 _2)Si vos compétences sont d'avantages liés à la science qu'à l'informatique voyez pour créer de la chair artificiel. Entre le sang et la chair ils auront de quoi manger et personne n'en mourra._

 _3)Quelque soit votre choix entre le 1 et le 2 engager quelqu'un pour faire l'autre option._

 _4)Vous n'êtes ni scientifique ni pro de la technologie. Vous pourrez toujours vous proposer pour l'enseignement à domicile. Apprendre à lire, écrire, compter etc il vous sera possible ainsi d'aider._

 _5)Dans tous les cas: n'oubliez pas que personne n'est jamais envoyé dans un endroit où il ne peut rien apporter. Le qu'est-ce que je peux apporter n'est pas toujours évident mais au final vous le trouverez._

 _En espérant vous avoir été utile._

 _Asuka Honda,_

 _Auteur du Guide pour survivre à une auto insertion._

* * *

NdA: Il est plus pratique d'écrire des réponses lorsqu'on a des messages exemples. Pourriez-vous me citer, un manga que vous aimeriez que Asuka passe au crible.


	3. Charte des écrivains de fanfictions

Message à l'intention des écrivains, l'info vient de tomber! L'heure est grave!

A tous les OC, merci de faire passer ce message à vos auteurs. VITE!

* * *

 **De: Représentante des écrivains de fanfictions en France**

 **A:Écrivains, public, lecteurs, chiens... tous le monde**

 **Sujet: URGENT A LIRE**

Chers écrivains, chers lecteurs, tout d'abord je vous remercie d'être aussi nombreux.

Ensuite... on attaque les sujets qui fâchent.

Le monde des personnages à été informés de nos actions.

Nous nous retrouvons actuellement dans la situation suivante:

Merci à certains auteurs, actuellement, Harry Potter le survivant de JK Rowling est dépressif suite aux fantasmes de certains d'entre nous à vouloir le caser avec le meurtrier serpentesque de ses parents.

Si certaines de nos histoires ont amusés d'autres beaucoup moins. Il menace de cesser de sauver le monde (et les sorciers menacent vos représentants d'Azkaban) merci pour nous tous de bien vouloir aider.

Par ailleurs, le Seigneur (aussi redoutable qu'irritable ET irrité) Sesshomaru à semble t-il découvert le fantasme commun à nombre d'entre nous/ vous où il se retrouve associer à "la faible miko du cabot". Il est extrêmement irrité par le manque de respect ainsi admis à la culture yokai. Une miko et un yokai. Une faible miko et un Seigneur démon! Il est d'une humeur de chien. Inuyasha n'est pas loin derrière... Je ne vous parlerai même pas de leur réaction lorsqu'ils se sont découvert "ensemble". Pour faire court: nous étions 59 dans notre délégation nous sommes trois à avoir survécu...

Sur les trois d'entre nous, après notre passage auprès des Vongola... nous avons tous fini à l'hôpital. Disons pour faire court que le pairing Skull/Reborn n'est pas apprécié par les vrais. La romance Mukuro/Hibari est très mal passée également. Par chance pour nous, les couples de la Varia Tempête-Brume ont plus été vu avec humour... bien qu'il soit possible que Fran et son prince ne deviennent un couple canon.

L'un de nos survivants nous à quitté dans le monde de Death Note. Misa n'a pas apprécié le couple L-Light...

Heureusement pour nous le couple Yami Yugi et Yugi est beaucoup mieux passé. Par contre Seto semble très opposé à son mariage avec Jonnuichi...

* * *

Tout ça pour dire que après notre périlleuse aventure, une charte à été unanimement voté. Avec l'aimable autorisation et participations de nos bien aimés personnages.

Si nous nous comportons il n'y aura pas de problème (et les prochains survivront peut être plus)

Bilan:

Nous avons jusqu'à Décembre 2017 pour nous mettre aux normes. Passé ce délai. C'est la guerre. Et les responsables souffriront du syndrome de page blanche.

Les nouvelles normes sont les suivantes:

 **1)Avoir réalisé au moins une traduction.**

 **2)Avoir écrit au moins un one shot.**

 **3)Avoir écrit au moins une fic, non drabble en plusieurs chapitres.**

 **4)Avoir écrit au moins un slash.**

 **5)Avoir écrit au moins un cross over**

 **6)Totaliser au moins 10 fics.**

 **7)Réaliser au moins une fic de romance avec un couple canon.**

 **8)Réaliser au moins une fic de romance avec un couple non-canon.**

 **9)Écrit au moins une fic ne tournant pas autour de la romance.**

 **10)Avoir écrit au moins une fic se déroulant dans le monde des mangas.**

 **11)Avoir écrit au moins une fic dans le monde des livres.**

 **12)Avoir écrit au moins une fic liée aux vampires.**

 **13)Avoir écrit au moins une fic où les personnages sont alphas, omégas où neutre**

 **14)Avoir contribué à la création d'au moins l'une des images de vos fictions.**

 **15)Avoir été lu par au moins dix personnes. Et avoir laissé un commentaire argumenté sur au moins cinq histoires.**

 **16)Avoir écrit au moins une fic humour.**

 **17)Avoir écrit au moins un drabble.**

 **18)Avoir terminé au moins une fic.**

 **19)Avoir écrit au moins une fic voyage dans le temps.**

 **20)Avoir créer au moins un OC.**

 **Toutes les personnes qui obtiendront une note inférieur à 15/20 devront jouer leur honneur sur un concours. Dont le thème sera ultérieurement désigné.**

Sur ce il faut que j'aille demander ma retraite. La prime de risque n'est pas assez importante aux vus des risques du métier.

Représentante des écrivains de fanfictions en France

* * *

Maintenant que j'ai effectué mon devoir citoyen. Je vais m'absenter.

Asuka Honda


	4. Quand Rita Skeeter rencontre Asuka Honda

Rita Skeeter: Aruka-san, est-ce que la menace est sérieuse? Avons nous des raisons de craindre pour notre inspiration?

Aruka Honda: Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, je ne suis que la messagère OC de mon auteur.

R.S.: OC jamais apparue.

A.H.:Un projet d'histoire basé sur ma vie est en cours. Dans tous les cas je n'en demeure pas moins la troisième OC avec Ayaka-chan et Hinata-san a avoir été créée par mon auteur. La seule chose que je puisse vous dire: si vous avez peur pour votre inspiration suivez le guide, vous avez le temps pour atteindre 15. Et Miss Skeeter n'oubliez pas de respecter le canon des gens.


End file.
